Amor en discución
by Namroy Namikaze
Summary: Hyuuga Hinata, Uchiha Sasuke y Namikaze Naruto son muy buenos amigos, siempre hacen todo juntos ya que ellos tienen influencia en el instituto por sus notas, pero siempre hinata y naruto suelen tener peleas porque naruto nunca esta de acuerdo con ella. Pero que pasaría si de tantas peleas ambos se enamoran.?
1. reencuentro (1ra parte)

este es una historia donde naruto e hinata no se llevan bien pero luego algo muy extraño pasara...

espero que le guste dejen sus reviews para ver lo que le gusto y lo que no..

les aviso que si no hay reviews no publico por un tiempo hasta que publiquen algo que me guste.. bye bye

* * *

><p>capitulo 1: reencuentro...<p>

El despertador comenzó a sonar y yo sin ganas estiró mi brazo y lo apago. Me paró de la cama ya que hoy volvían a empezar las clases en el instituto y estaba ansiosa de volver a ver a mis mejores amigos que acordaron de pasar buscándome temprano. Entonces me di un baño y me puse en frente del espejo y me empiezo a poner el uniforme el cual entre las chicas consistía en una falda azul marino, una sudadera y una camisa también de color azul marino que iva por dentro de la falda, ese uniforme me quedaba bien y la hacia lucir linda con mi cabello negro azulado y mis ojos color perla, bueno eso es lo que me dicen mis amigos.

Cuando estuve lista empezaron a tocar la puerta de mi cuarto y abrí la puerta, estaba una chica parecida a mi pero mas pequeña y con una actitud un poco diferente, mi hermana

-buenos días nee-san.. tu amigo está afuera esperándote..-me dijo mi hermana pequeña hanabi

-en un segundo bajo.- empiezo a decir mientras recogía mis cosas para ir con mis amigos al instituto.

Bajó a la sala de mi casa, mi mama hana me dio mi bentou y me dirigí afuera a donde estaban de seguro mis amigos Sasuke-kun y Naruto-kun

-buenos días Sasuke-kun.-le dije con una sonrisa.

-buenos días hinata, me alegra volver a verte después de tanto tiempo- me dijo Sasuke el cual era un chico de cabello y ojos negro con un pantalón azul marino una sudadera y su camisa desabotonada.

-y naruto-kun?- dije ya que no estaba con él esperándome y eso era poco usual..

-dijo que estaba ocupado y te vería en el la liceo.- me dijo con una voz fría y yo me reí

-ya veo.- dije con desmotivación.-se ve que no has cambiado tu forma de hablar fríamente Sasuke- dije con risa la peliazul

-en serio, lo e intentado y no me sale otra cosa, siempre la gente termina corriendo de mi.- me dijo casi como intentando pedirme ayuda

-jajajaja.. eso es por que tienes una mirada fría Sasuke-kun

-sera mejor que nos vallamos, ya va siendo hora de ir al liceo.-asentí

-ohh cierto, vallamos.

Sasuke y yo nos la pasamos hablando de lo que hicimos en nuestra vacaciones en el camino al liceo, Sasuke había ido con su hermano mayor a una mansión que tenían en el Miami y yo le decía que había ido con toda mi familia recorriendo los hermosos lugares de Italia. Cuando faltaba 10 minutos antes de que sonara la campana, entramos a el salón. Mis amigas ino y sakura me abrazaron fuertemente y yo le devolví el abrazo.

-woooww hinata as crecido, cuando tiempo a pasado desde que no nos vemos.- me dijo ino. Ino era rubia y tenia una cola de caballo.

-4 meses ino. hola sakura veo que te has dejado crecer el cabello.!- le dije con un tono agradable.

-yo me largo hinata, nos vemos en el almuerzo.- me dijo Sasuke-kun con un poco de desagrado.

-si, Sasuke-kun adiós.- le dije volteando a todos lados buscando a cierta persona con quien siempre me la pasa discutiendo, pero eso me agradaba

-no ha llegado todavía hinata -me dijo ino, ella sabia que lo estaba buscando

-quien no ha llegado..- dije haciéndome la confundida

-ay no te hagas la que no sabes hinata- me dijo con una risa malévola Sakura

-si, todas aquí sabemos que estaba buscando a naruto.- me dijo ino

-yo no buscaba a naruto-kun- deje mientras inflaba los mofletes.

-hablando de naruto, que raro que no ha llegado, el siempre llega primero y luego Sasuke, pero ya Sasuke llego y no hay señal de naruto.!- ino estaba sorprendida.

Bueno quien no estaría?, es decir el y Sasuke siempre estaban temprano para molestar a la gente y para seducir chicas.

-es cierto el siempre llega una hora antes.- me dijo sakura algo confundida.

De repente todos en el salón empezaron a hablar sobre naruto, se hacían preguntas como: ¿por que naruto no había llegado?, ¿por que naruto no estaba allí antes que todos?, yo estaba preocupada ya que no había rastro de mi mejor amigo. Luego me despedí de mis amigas y fui al asiento de Sasuke-kun.

-oye Sasuke-kun, naruto-kun dijo que nos iva a esperar aquí pero no esta aquí, por que no ha llegado.?- yo estaba preocupada, aunque no se por que debería estarlo.

El era fuerte siempre ganaba en una pelea, nunca lo había visto perder!

-no te preocupes el me envió un mensaje diciendo que se había quedado dormido, pero que ya venia en unos minutos- no creí en lo que dijo!

-bueno lo voy a llamar para asegurarme.!-dije y el se puso pálido

-no lo llames!, este, bueno es que el casi siempre lo tiene apagado, así que solo perderás el tiempo llamándolo!- me dijo sudando

-es cierto.- estaba triste.

De pronto entra un chico rubio de ojos azules, el cual su uniforme constaba de un pantalón azul marino una sudadera y una camisa desabotonada igual a la de Sasuke-kun. Todos se fijan en el chico y se sorprendieron al verlo de ese modo. ese rubio se acerco a donde estábamos Sasuke y yo

-hola teme cuanto tiempo.- le dijo a Sasuke-kun

-hola dobe como haz cambiado desde la ultima vez- le dijo aliviado de que llegara.

-hola hinata.- me dijo viéndome a los ojos

-na..na..naruto-kun?-dije algo atontada

-si hinata soy yo o acaso ya te olvidaste de mi!- me dijo con una mirada que de seguro derritiria a cualquier chica.

-Naruto ..

-Si Hinata

-por que viniste así?-le pregunte.

-es que quería un cambio-me dijo con una sonrisa

_-antes naruto-kun era el chico mas aplicado de toda la clase y siempre tenia el uniforme bien arreglado y cumplía con las normas que le paso para que viniera así?- pensé _

-hinata cuéntame que hiciste en vacaciones!- me dijo

de repente sonó la campana y todos tomaron sus lugares. Entro el profesor de historia

-buenos chicos abran sus libros y busque n la pagina 352- nos dijo el profesor.

todos asintieron y así continuo la clase..

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**En clase de biología...**

naruto estaba prestando mucha atención, mientras yo miraba fijamente el cambio del. Luego en el altavoz de el instituto decía- _**se solicita al profesor ibiki en la sala de profesores-**_

- bueno chicos lo dejare un momento solos- en cuanto salio el profesor todos los estudiantes se pusieron a hablar.

-bueno teme habla cuantas novias tienes por el momento.- le dijo naruto-kun como si fuera común

-ninguna, ya que mi novia esta en Italia y viene en estos días y tu cuéntame, no tienes novia?- dijo el azabache.

-yo tampoco, la ultima le termine hace 8 meses, tu deberías saber eso.- decían mientras yo llegue

-oye Sasuke-kun, naruto-kun vamos almorzar juntos después de esta materia.-dije ya que ninguno me rechazarían una oferta de comer juntos

-ya te dije que si hinata.-me dijo Sasuke-kun

-claro hinata por que no.-me dijo naruto-kun con una sonrisa y yo me sonrojo...por que me sonrojo?

naruto e hinata se quedan viendo a los ojos.

-por que me ves así naruto-kun -dije tímida

-yo debería preguntar lo mismo.- me dijo con un tono de burla.

-yo pregunte primero

-me da igual si tu preguntaste primero o no, yo solo quiero una respuesta y ya.- me decía diciendo y yo me enoje.

-ya basta, miren que es el primer dia de clase y ya lo están estropeando.- nos interrumpió sasuke-kun

-jjjjj... ya se eso, yo solo lo hice para ver como se ponía hinata.-lo dijo como si no fuera nada!

luego llegan ino y sakura.

-hola naruto cuanto tiempo- le dijo ino

-y tu eres..-le dijo naruto tratando de recordar

-no me digas que ya te olvidaste de tus amigos naruto.-le dijo ino dándole un golpe en la nuca

-ino cierto?-naruto quería ponerla brava.

-hola naruto como estas- le dijo mi amiga sakura

-bien sakura y tu, veo que te dejaste crecer el pelo.-le dijo mirándome..pero por que me mira?

-si, pero veo que as cambiado tu forma de vestirte.-sakura miraba como se vestía

-es que necesitaba un cambio

-hola Sasuke-kun como estas- le dijo mi amiga sakura sonrojada. Sakura estaba enamorada de sasuke-kun

-ni bien ni mal- le respondió fríamente

-comemos juntos Sasuke-kun – le preguntaba sakura

-lo siento, ya me comprometí

-ya veo..

luego llega el profesor y todos tomamos nuestros asientos.

-bueno como no queda mucho tiempo le mandare un trabajo en grupo de 3 personas...-dijo el profesor.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**En la hora de almuerzo...**

- naruto-kun, Sasuke-kun vamos a hacer el trabajo juntos- dijo ela peliazul

-es una buena idea- dijo naruto-kun metiéndose en la boca una bola de arroz.

-también me anoto en esa., que tal si lo hacemos en mi casa mañana cuando salgamos de clase.-dijo el azabache

-bien.-concordamos naruto-kun y yo

-oye dobe que tal si nos unimos al consejo estudiantil es que estoy aburrido!.-le dijo sasuke-kun

-buena idea, valla que molesto ya me termine mi almuerzo y aun tengo hambre.- dijo naruto mirándome de reojo

-si quieres te doy del mio naruto-kun, traje bastante para los tres. -le dije, sabiendo que no se negarían.

-gracias hinata.

Saque una bolas de arroz y se las pasaba a naruto-kun y este la recibía, nuestra manos chocaron y me quede quieta por un momento sin saber lo que hacia

-oye hinata no sera mejor soltarme la mano para poder comer.? -me dijo con una mirada sarcástica

-tu..tu eres el que me agarraste- le dije mirando a otro lado

-por cierto hinata- me miro

-que naruto-kun- le dije

-te ves hermosa

-tu crees

-no, yo no creo, estoy seguro.-me miraba como si estuviera examinando mi cuerpo

-en serio?

-si

-es que hoy me arregle para lucir bien.

-con razón tardaste un siglo cuando pase por ti a buscarte.-interrumpió sasuke-kun en nuestra conversación

-tu pasaste buscándola?-pregunto naruto-kun

-si

-y por que no me avisaste

-yo te dije pero tu me dijiste que tenias que hacer algo importante dobe

-cierto cierto cierto...

-oye naruto-kun que es eso tan importante que tenias que hacer?-le pregunte

-no tengo por que decirte.-me dijo mirando a un lado

-oye dobe por que desde que llegaste eres malo con hinata.

-yo no soy malo con ella, yo solo..

-es cierto naruto-kun no tienes por que decirme, discúlpame por meterme en tus asuntos.-le dije en tono de disculpa, aunque estaba molesta.

-estaba con el abogado de mis padres..-dijo el rubio mirando a otro lado

-de que hablaron?-pregunto sasuke-kun.

-te acuerdas sobre lo que te dije el año pasado sobre mis padres..-dijo el rubio

-si pero que tiene que ver con eso..

-bueno como ya sabes ya tengo 16 y a pasado un mes así que fui a ver que era.

-es verdad ya tienes 16 se me había olvidado!

-al parecer ellos me dejaron una mansión y un poco de dinero- dio naruto como si nada.

-ah con que eso se trataba.

-disculpen no entendí mucho me explican!-estaba completamente confundida con el tema

-significa que naruto se muda hinata- dijo sasuke-kun

-es cierto eso naruto-kun?-lo mire

-si, algo así-me dijo.

-y a donde te mudas- le pregunte mirándolo

-voy a ser vecino del teme!

-queeee dobe no me digas que la mansión namikaze es tuya!-dijo sorprendido sasuke-kun.

-si pero me mudare allí el sábado, que dicen me echan una mano!-nos estaba pidiendo ayuda

-claro que si, desde hace tiempo quiero entrar allí pero no he podido, por nada del mundo me pierdo esa entrada gratis-le dijo en un tono sarcástico

-por que Sasuke-kun esta emocionado de ver la casa nueva de naruto-kun?-pregunte

-solo vela hinata te gustara-me miro sasuke-kun

-entonces hinata que dices.- dijo naruto-kun con una sonrisa agradable

-claro por que no

-gracias chicos, luego de que terminemos podemos estar los tres en la piscina así que no se le olviden sus traje de baño.- dijo naruto intentando decirme algo. Presentí que en ese dia pasaría algo que cambiaria mi vida!

-eso lo pone mas emocionante.-dijo sasuke-kun

-y luego podremos ir al cine no creen -invite

-no sera necesario- me volví a confundir al comentario de sasuke-kun.

-por que?-dije

-ya veras.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**en la salida después de clases..**

Sasuke, naruto y yo estábamos caminando y hablando sobre los viejos tiempos. Entonces fue donde decidí decirle algo importante para mi .

-naruto-kun, Sasuke-kun ustedes saben que pronto voy cumplir 16 y mi familia me organizara una fiesta, así que quiero que ustedes estén allí-les dije entusiasmada.

-seguro allí estaremos verdad dobe!- lo miro

-si, pero cuando sera?-pregunto naruto-kun

-dentro de 3 meses-dije con alegría.

-dentro de 3 meses esta bien, así me da tiempo de que seas mi novia -me dijo con una sonrisa malévola

-t..tu novia!-tartamudee

-claro o es que no quieres!-me agarro por la cintura.

-callate naruto-kun- dije mientras lo empujaba.

-no me callo!-se estaba riendo

-dije que te calles naruto-kun

-y yo te dije que no quiero

-no dejes que te de una lección naruto-kun -dije ya molesta

-y tu crees que acaso me podrás dar un solo golpe-me dijo burlándose

-quieres que lo intente!-dije amenazante

-quieres que te deje intentarlo-me miro

-solos tienes que decir si, y veras

-entonces SI-me dijo

le empece a lanzar golpes recordando como Sasuke y naruto me enseñaron a defenderme y a pelear. Naruto lo esquivo fácilmente, y yo me lanzaba cada vez mas, le intentaba dar golpes y este lo esquivaba fácilmente.

Luego naruto-kun se para, _una apertura!, lo o_bserve ya que esa era una buena oportunidad y lo golpeo en el estomago.

Naruto recibió el golpe y se arrodillo en el piso.-_maldición no sabia que golpeaba casi al nivel de Sasuke_- lo vi cuando se arrodillo, parecía que el golpe que le di le dolió mucho. Me preocupe.

-naruto-kun disculpa me deja llevar, lo siento te duele!-me sentí mal.

-eso te pasa por molestar a hinata dobe- decía sasuke-kun

-naruto te encuentras bien?- le pregunte nuevamente

-tra...tranquila hinata esto no es..nada-dijo parándose del piso y yo le ayude.

Cuando naruto se levanto lo abrazo pidiendo disculpa.

-no tengo nada que disculparte hinata todo es culpa mía por molestarte-me dijo y yo sentí una sensación cálida a su lado..

-eres un baka, eres un baka, baka, baka, baka. - dije dándole golpes en el pecho.

-y tu eres linda hinata- me dijo

-ya mejor nos vamos o llegaremos tarde-decía sasuke.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**en la noche...**

**pov naruto.**

Llegue a mi casa despues de que terminara de hacer el trabajo en la casa del teme. Vivía solo y me acosté en mi casa pensando en mi familia y de repente sonó mi celular.

-Hola como estas..

-hinata

le respondí en seguida

-igual que siempre y tu?

-Naruto

e hinata siguió

-un poco cansada con el dia que tuvimos hoy..-escribió hinata

-ya veo, disculpa..- escribió naruto

-por que?- hinata

-es que todo el dia me la pase molestándote- naruto

-tranquilo igual me divertí contigo..- hinata

-en serio- naruto

-Si- hinata

-que tal si tenemos una cita tu y yo solos! -naruto

-para que?- hinata

-para reparar lo mal que me porte contigo- naruto

-me parece bien, ademas es lo mínimo que tenias que hacer :p -hinata

-te parece bien el domingo a las 9 -naruto

Si- hinata

-entonces nos vemos mañana, pasare buscándote -naruto

-ok. hinata

y asi terminamos nuestra conversación por celular.

Hinata para mi era mas que mi mejor amiga. Ella era la mujer que amaba desesperadamente cuando la conocí. Siempre que la veo no se que hacer, siempre me pongo tenso y termino discutiendo con ella.

**Pov hinata**

hinata estaba en su casa hablando con su hermana Hanabi.

-a quien le escribías onee-san -me pregunto mi hermana hanabi

-a naruto-kun.-le respondi

-acaso te gusta naruto-kun -dijo Hanabi

-no!-le dije

-entonces.-dijo Hanabi

-solo quedamos en una cita -le dije como si no me importara, pero si me importaba

-aaahhhhh ese es el primer paso onee-san -dijo Hanabi

-ya deja de molestar Hanabi, me voy a dormir.-dije ya que no quería seguir hablando del tema

-ok te dejare pensar en naruto-kun -dijo Hanabi

-ya vete!-dije sonrojada

luego Hanabi sale de mi habitación y yo me acueto a dormir...

* * *

><p>bueno este es mi segundo fics y espero que le guste...<p>

una cosa mas, el nombre de este fics me ayudo a ponérselo un amigo el cual pronto se unirá a esta comunidad se llama OriginalEnder

Bye bye


	2. reenuentro (2da parte)

Bueno aquí llego el segundo capitulo de "amor en discusión" espero les guste.

Inner: este fics es un fracaso Namroy admítelo.

Deja de molestarme Inner. Solo por que a ti te pasa algo similar, no tienes por que molestarme!.

Inner: quieres que le diga tu secreto a los espectadores.

Antes de que lo digas le diré a los demás de por que hice esta historia.

Inner: esta bien. Estaré tranquilo por un rato.

Ves que si podemos entendernos!

Inner: solo deja que continué el fics.

Esta bien. Buenos amigos a

como decia antes de que Inner me molestara. Aquí llego un nuevo capitulo de "Amor en discusión".

diclaimer:los personajes no me pertenecen. Son de Masashi kishimoto. Pero la historia es 100% mía.

Avertencia: mundo alterno!

* * *

><p>Capitulo2:Reencuentro (segunda parte)<p>

**Al dia siguiente...**

Naruto había pasado buscando a Hinata para ir al liceo, los dos caminaban plácidamente y en silencio hasta que Naruto dijo.

-no me siento bien contigo Hinata- me dijo Naruto-kun

-por que Naruto-kun?-pregunté

-es que nunca habíamos estado solos, siempre estábamos con Sasuke, ino, sai o sakura.-me dijo sin mirarme

-es cierto, pero que tiene que ver que estemos solos Naruto-kun .-parecía raro

-es que me siento algo frustrado, a decir verdad nunca había estado solo con una chica.- que nunca había estado solo con una chica? Es broma cierto?

-pero yo soy tu amiga Naruto-kun no tienes por que ponerte así

-_solo una amiga_- susurro

-que tienes Naruto-kun desde ayer estas como raro!, eso me preocupa!-últimamente parece mas raro de lo normal

_algo le pasa a Naruto-kun y lo voy a averiguar._

-Hinata que pasaría si tu me gustaras!-me pregunto y me puse roja e tal pregunta.

Tartamudeo.-na..naru..Naruto yo..-pero que le pasa?

-olvídalo Hinata mejor sigamos.

Ahora si que estoy confundida. Primero dice que pasaría si le gusto y luego me dice que lo olvide!. En serio naruto-kun esta muy raro!

Estábamos caminando sin decir nada, a decir verdad fue incomodo ya que naruto-kun era imperativo. En ese momento llego sasuke-kun y nos saludo.

-buenos días Hinata como estas- preguntó

-buenos días Sasuke-kun, yo estoy bien y tu- respondí con un tono dulce.

-igual que siempre, habla dobe que hiciste ayer.-lo miro y el siguió de largo.

-eso no te importa teme!-siguió caminado hasta entrar al salón de clases.

-disculpa es que esta raro pero luego se le pasara.-me dijo con la intención de hacerme sentir bien.

Ya estando en el salón de clases prestaba mucha atención a clases y de ves en cuando volteaba a ver a naruto-kun, que por cierto no miraba la clase sino por la ventana.

**Pov naruto.**

Estaba mirando por la ventana sin prestar atención a clases ya que eso ya lo había visto. Yo estaba verdaderamente molesto conmigo mismo. Recordaba aquellos momentos cuando el azabache y yo platicamos.

**Flash Back**

-oye dobe aun no tienes novia cierto.- dijo el teme

-y eso que.-respondí a su estúpida pregunta.

-por que deberías conseguirte una!

Mire estañado al teme el no era esa clase de persona que se interesaba por lo demás, solo había una excepción HINATA.

-hay una chica que te llame la atención?-me dijo

-de hecho varias me llaman la atención.-dije para no delatar que me gusta hinata.

-como cuales.-el teme esta muy diferente hoy, hay que reconocerlo.

Bueno si en realidad varias me gustan pero ninguna me llama mas la atención que mi hinata. Esa es la chica que realmente quiero. Pero no creo que la pueda obtener.

-tal vez..ino.. Shion, o ..-termine de decir

-o!.-el si insiste

-o Hinata!

-Hinata!.-su voz parecía comun

-si por que!

Me miro, sabia lo que venia, me iva a preguntar por que!

-que viste en ella dobe!

Tengo que inventar algo o sino me puede delatar.

-no lo se, solo me llama la atención. Pero nada mas.-mentí

-entonces por que no averiguas.-

-averiguar que?.-entonces si estaba confundido.

-averigua por que te llama la atención..-si le dijera por que es hermosa y tiene un atractivo cuerpo entonces le diría definitivamente a hinata.

-ya déjame en paz teme- dije como ultima palabra pero el dobe se echo a reír.

desde ese momento empece a hablar con Hinata. ** Y nos volvimos amigos inseparables. Que sucedió aproximadamente mas o menos un año. Aunque la verdad ya nos conocíamos, pero no hablamos mucho!**

****FinalFlash...****

_desde ese momento en que conocí a Hinata empece a observarla y poco a poco me.. maldición que digo ella es solo mi amiga!...ademas eso de cursilería y noviazgos no es lo mio!..y debo de comportarme por que pensándolo mucho e tratado a Hinata mal, pero no es mi culpa, es que simplemente cuando ella dice algo lindo, siempre de mi boca sale esas tonterías de molestarla..tal vez deba ser como el de antes. Pero no puedo por que hice una apuesta contra el dobe, de que quien era el que comía mas ramen, pensé que era fácil y me confié, pero quien se abría imaginado que el dobe comía mas que yo!..perdí la apuesta y tengo que ser como el todo este año escolar, vestirme y actuar como el. Era eso o..o hacer que Hinata fuera mi novia!. Así que elegí la primera opción_.- tuve que salir de mi pensamiento ya que el profesor se dio cuenta de que no prestaba atencion.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**En el almuerzo..**

**pov hinata**

Naruto había prestado atención a la clase todo el tiempo, y de vez en cuando me observaba. Creo que me vigilaba. Pero por que? Eso es raro. Debería invitarlo a comer juntos como cuando eramos antes.

-Naruto-kun comemos juntos. -pregunte pero no respondí.-Naruto.-la ...

-tranquila Hinata, dame cinco minutos para hablar con Naruto y luego almorzamos.-interrumpió sasuke.

Me aleje un poco, por que sasuke-kun y naruto-kun siempre halan solos?. Ahora los dos están raros!

Me senté en una mesa de atrás recordando aquellos momentos cuando siempre platicábamos de cualquier cosa y de nuestros futuros. Eso me agradaba.

Un rato después vi como naruto-kun suspiro y se dirigían hacia mi.

-hola Hinata ya llegamos..-me dijo sasuke-kun

-Naruto-kun que te paso! -le pregunte ya que tenia un golpe en la mejilla

-ah esto.. me cai -dijo naruto-kun actuando normal.

_Crees que me voy a comer ese cuento Naruto-kun_ – bien si no me quieres decir no me digas.-dije intentando que me dijera.

-yo lo golpee.-intervino sasuke-kun.-es que me debía una.-suspire ya que era común en ellos.

-ya vuelvo, voy a comprar algo de ramen ya que mi almuerzo se me quedo!- me decía

-no te preocupes traje bastante estofado para los tres- intervine ya que no quería que se fuera de mi lado. No se pero no queria que se fuera.

-esta bien , lo que tu digas mi hina-chan -me sonroje al oír decir eso de los labios de él.

-siento que sobro en esta conversación- oi decir a sasuke-kun

-lo siento Sasuke-kun se me olvidaba.-dije yo

-es cierto quien se acordaría de ti teme, es como si no existieras.- empezó a reír naruto-kun

-ya callate dobe

luego los tres nos disponemos a comer y a contar lo que seriamos cuando fuéramos adultos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**al final de clases..**

estábamos caminando rumbo a mi casa para hacer un trabajo que nos asignaron ayer y Naruto-kun hablaba con Sasuke-kun sobre sus cosas en un código que yo no entendía, pero mas o menos supe lo que hablaban. Yo estaba sin hacer nada y callada y eso me molestaba por que me sentía excluida.

-naruuuutoooo-kun, zasuuukeeeeeee-kun, que hicieron en vacaciones..-dije para sacar un tema el cual yo podría hablar

-fui para Italia con mis padres a visitar a mi hermano itachi, el me enseño un poco el italiano.-me dijo Sasuke.

-y tu Naruto que hiciste en las vacaciones con tus padres- dije mientras el se ponía tenso.

-yo...fui con mi padrino jiraiya a un lugar de aguas termales y...-trataba de decir naruto-kun.

-y. -dije un poco interesada mientras el me miraba.

-trato muchas veces de que yo estuviera con una mujer.-dijo Naruto mientras se sonrojaba.

-eso es genial Naruto.-le dijo sasuke-kun a Naruto para animarlo

-fuera genial si el no les hubiera pagado. -respondió.

-bueno, bueno, oye dobe hay una chica que te gusta-dijo sasuke-kun y me sentí rara como si algo me disgustaba.

-ya te lo dije teme- le dijo Naruto, mientras yo sentía otra ves eso que me disgustaba, acaso era que no quería que Naruto le gustara alguien?

_¿Por que me siento así? _Naruto tiene todo el derecho de tener a alguien que le guste incluso hasta tener una novia. Ni que el me gustara o algo por el estilo, ademas es solo un amigo. Y ami me gusta alguien mas, bueno es cierto mentí no tengo a nadie, ni siquiera e tenido novio, tal vez por que Naruto y Sasuke son muy protectores y no quieren que nadie me haga daño, y eso me gusta de ellos.

-oye Hinata por que no te vuelves novia de Naruto, así no estarán peleando todo el tiempo.-dijo con una sonrisa picara sasuke-kun.

-es..este...bueno...yo-dije sonrojada y tartamudeando- _pero por que estoy completamente sonrojada? Y ademas tartamudeo!._

-ya basta teme – intervino naruto-kun.

-por que, se nota que tu le gustas o acaso no ves lo sonrojada que esta- dijo señalándome, el cual yo dije.

-na..naru..Naruto-kun.-maldición deja de tartamudear.

-ya vámonos vamos a llegar tarde.-dijo naruto-kun sonrojado.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**En clases de matemática..**

el profesor dictaba unos problemas de sistema de ecuaciones de segundo grado. Pero Sasuke y yo, ya que uno estaba al lado del otro, nos estábamos escribiendo mensajes sobre el comportamiento de Naruto a través de un papel y no poníamos atención a clase.

-que le pasa a Naruto-kun?-le escribí en el papel

-esta estresado, eso es todo-me dijo.

-Por que

-es que esta teniendo un problema

-familiar?

-Algo así

-con sus padres?

-...

-por que no me quieres decir?

-es que yo no soy la persona adecuada para decírtelo, espera a que el dobe te lo diga.

_¿pero que le pasa?, acaso el sabia y yo no!, ¿es que Naruto-kun no confía en mi o que?, no creo que pueda soportarlo, mejor lo confrontare en la tarde._

al final de todas las clases decidí buscar a Naruto para hablar y confrontarlo y me esperaba en un deportivo rojo junto con Sasuke y yo me sorprendí.

-hola Hinata que tal.

-necesitamos hablar Naruto.-le dije seriamente y el solo suspiro.

-esta bien pero entra al auto.-me decía y entre en la parte trasera y note que había algo allí, con una especie de regalo.-es tuyo..-me quede pensando ya que Naruto nunca me había dado un regalo...

* * *

><p>bueno este es el segundo capitulo.. espero le alla gustado.<p>

le mando un saludo a mi escritora preferida: Andy ross


	3. no dejo de pensar en ese idiota!

Hola mis queridos seguidores, bueno aquí llego el tercer capitulo de "amor en discusión", espero les guste y les dejen muchas muchas dudas jeje, mentira vale pero si espero que les guste.

Por cierto HiNaThItHa.16241 aquí se te despajaran algunas dudas, pero sobre los padres de naruto no te puedo decir nada todavía. Tal ves en el próximo te lo diga.

Les digo que al final de este capi vendrá una chica que molestara a naruto y ayudara a hinata a conquistarlo..

bueno deben de estar ansiosos por leer este capi, así que no los molestare mas y les dejare este nuevo capi.

Advertencias: posible mala ortografía.

Disclaimer: mundo alterno

Pareja: NaruHina

los personajes no me pertenecen son de Masashi Kishimoto. Pero la historia es 100% mía..

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Capitulo 3: "No dejo de pensar en el!"**

**Anteriormente...**

_-hola hinata que tal.-necesitamos hablar Naruto.-le dije seriamente y el solo suspiro._

_-esta bien pero entra al auto.-me decía y entre en la parte trasera y note que había algo allí, con una especie de regalo.-es tuyo..-me quede pensando ya que Naruto nunca me había dado un regalo..._

**presente...**

-que espera ábrelo.-no confié en lo que dijo, tal vez sea una broma, que cuando lo abra de seguro me pasara algo malo..

-no estoy segura, Naruto-kun.-le dije no muy segura y Sasuke-kun poso su mano sobre mi hombro.

-tranquila solo ábrelo..-me dijo Sasuke-kun y sentí alivio, ya que el no me hacia bromas.. eso creo

abrí el regalo que me había dado Naruto, mis ojos se abrieron fuertemente, en el regalo estaba nada mas ni menos que un collar de perla que siempre eh deseado, pero nunca había podido comprarlo ya que valía una fortuna...espera si valía una fortuna entonces como Naruto pudo comprar este regalo?

-pensé que se vería bien en ti, ademas combinas con tus ajos...-esa ultima frase a dijo sarcástico

-pero Naruto-kun esto valía una fortuna, como lo compraste.-dije mientras me mira con sus ojos.

-no importa, ese es otra forma de disculparte contigo.-me dijo mientras tocaba mi mejilla con sus manos, sentí una especia de tics eléctrico sobre mi cuerpo, a lo mejor debe ser por que estoy cansada.

-gracias Naruto-kun.-a veces se me olvidaba que Naruto era un buen muchacho.

-tranquila...-me dijo ya apartando su mano sobre mi mejilla y en eso intervino Sasuke-kun

-por cierto Naruto donde sacaste este auto?.-hay fue que me di cuenta de eso, estaba c¿sorprendida con el regalo que se me olvido que Naruto tenia ese auto.

-lo alquile.-por que alquilo un auto.?

-por que lo alquilaste dobe.

-simplemente fue por capricho.-por capricho?.-bueno suban que me cobran horas extras..-instantáneamente subimos al vehículo

Naruto conducía y Sasuke-kun hablo.

-por cierto Naruto...

-que.

-hice trampa en la apuesta de ramen..- decía de lo mas tranquilo.

-como?.-su voz se notaba molesta.

-veras, mientras tu pedías una ración de ramen yo pedía dos, una se la daba a Sai que por cierto nunca lo notaste y otra me la comía yo...pero no te molesta verdad..-con razón le gano comiendo ramen a Naruto, cuando me dijo que el le había ganado en una apuesta de comer ramen nunca lo creí..

-claro que importa, desde ese dia quede muy molesto conmigo mismo por perder teme!.- dijo realmente molesto

-tranquilo no es para tanto, bueno como ya sabes que perdiste no tienes que seguir con esto.

-lo se idiota.-soltó un suspiro

Naruto llevaba unos minutos manejando en cuanto para el auto en mi casa me bajo y me despido de los dos...

la semana paso rápida y Naruto no dejaba de molestarme, creí que ya había cambiado a tratarme bien pero no fue así.

Hoy era sábado y tenia que ir a la casa de Naruto así que me di un baño, estaba en mi armario y no decidía que ponerme. Quería provocar a Naruto ya que lleva molestándome toda la semana, así que me puse una falda corta y una blusa apretada que resaltaba mis senos..espera estoy siendo muy provocativa, a lo mejor Naruto hasta se excita, quería provocarlo pero de allí a excitarlo es otra cosa!.

Estaba caminando rumbo ala casa de Sasuke-kun ya que allí nos reuniríamos, decidí no cambiarme para darle a Naruto algo que no es suyo por el momento, espera dije "por el momento", acaso yo pensaba en que Naruto y yo seriamos algo?, claro es cierto que tiene unos ojos azules que derritieran a cualquiera, un cabello rubio que resaltaba con la luz del sol, tenia músculos y abdominales que hacia que las chicas lo agobiaran todo el tiempo, sin decir lo guapo, bello, hermoso que es...espera otra vez estoy hablando de él!.

decidí pensar en los trabajos para no pensar en el estúpido de Naruto, ademas es solo un "AMIGO" y de allí no pasara nada hasta que me lo pida...espera otra vez estoy pensado en tener "ALGO" con Naruto, tal vez deba pensar en otra cosa, pero en que pensar, ya se en comida, a mi siempre me ha gustado los dulces em especial los pastelillos esos son mis favoritos, me pregunto cual sera la comida preferida de Sasuke-kun, el nunca me a dicho sin embargo Naruto siempre a tenido pasión con el ramen, aun me acuerdo cuando los tres fuimos a mi casa y yo prepare ramen, Naruto se comió 16 platos de ramen y decía que yo cocinaba delicioso, cuando me dijo eso me dio felicidad saber que le había gustado lo que yo le prepare, incluso todavía me dice que le prepare algo y siempre lo hago.

Me pregunto por que Naruto no me quiere decir nada de sus padres?, es cierto el otro dia lo iva a confrontar y allí fue cuando me dijo que entrara al auto y me dio un collar de perlas, eso fue muy lindo de su parte, si fuera así todo el tiempo tal vez me hubiera enamorado de él mucho..espera enamorarme yo de Naruto eso si es una locura, el es un estúpido, idiota, descarado, tonto..claro que también es un poco considerado, amable, dulce y simpático.

-aaahhhhh no puedo dejar de pensar en el!-grite

-dejar de pensar en quien.-me dijo Sasuke-kun con una risa

-Sasuke-kun desde cuando estas aquí.-no note que el estaba allí.

-llevo rato aquí, estabas frente a mi casa y decidí venir, te salude pero no contestabas.-me puse nerviosa , era obvio que pensaba en el idiota de Naruto

r_ayos no le preste atención por estar pensando en el idiota de Naruto._

-entonces...-me dijo

-entonces que?

-en quien no dejas de pensar Hinata.-me dijo prestando mucha atención.

-este...este...bueno yooo.-de pronto sentí una mano sobre mi hombro y sabia perfectamente de quien era esa mano.

-Hinata respóndele a el teme en quien piensas.-me dijo Naruto y de pronto sentí una sensación nunca antes experimentada, luego Naruto tomo mi mano y me pego a su cuerpo, sentí otra vez esa extraña sensación pero esta vez en mi vientre. Mi corazón empezó a latir fuerte casi como si quisiera salir de mi pecho. Me sonroje, podía sentir el calor cerca de el, es como si me sintiera segura estando a su lado. Allí fue cuando me di cuenta de que estaba demasiado cerca de Naruto.

-SUÉLTAME IDIOTA.-grite y lo empuje sonrojándome.

-por que me empujas!.-frunció el seño.

-por que me pegaste a tu cuerpo idiota.-puso una cara atontada y yo reí

-en serio?.-se mostraba como confundido.-es que estabas distraída, cuando te vi, vine y te salude pero no respondías.-me dijo volteando su rostro un poco sonrojado...espera! Sonrojado!, pero por estaba sonrojado?...mmm no se por que se puso así...

-pero no por eso tienes que pegarme a tu cuerpo idiota!.-dije mientras le daba un golpe en la cabeza.

-auchh!..oye por que me golpeaste Hinata!

-TU SABES POR QUE IDIOTA Y NO LO VUELVAS A HACER!.- le grite

-oigan es buen dia, llevan la semana entera discutiendo, por favor no estropeen el momento.-Sasuke-kun parecía molesto, y como no estarlo ya que Naruto y yo discutíamos siempre frente del.

-...-Naruto soltó un suspiro.-esta bien, entremos a la casa.

Entramos a la casa de Naruto, me asombre al ver tantas cosas lujosas, muebles, alfombras, una tele grande que cubría una pared entera en la sala..etc. Estaba completa mente sorprendida

-vamos entremos adentro.- decía Naruto

-oye dobe nos dijiste que te echáramos una mano a mudarte pero veo que esta todo en orden!.- decía Sasuke-kun

-es que me dieron la casa ayer y como no tenia nada que hacer vine y arregle todo esto, ademas así solo tendríamos que divertirnos no creen!.-decía el idiota de Naruto sonriendo...sonriendo?, espera...ahora que lo pienso lleva todo el rato sonriendo..por que sera?

Naruto se acerco ami y me susurro.

-estas hermosa Hinata, no te habrás puesto ese vestido para provocarme verdad?.-me dio un escalofrió al escucharlo susurrar cerca de mi y lo empuje con fuerza.

-no te me acerques idiota .-me puse furiosa.-y si, lo hice para provocarte y que?.-hay no! Pero que dije!.

Naruto se acerco a mi con una sonrisa de lado a lado, tomo mi brazo y me apego a él. De nuevo sentí esa sensación pero esta vez fue en todo mi cuerpo. Mi corazón quería salir de mi pecho y me sonroje. Me sentí algo enferma!

-en serio te vestiste así para mi!..- el acerco sus labios a mi cuello. Podía sentir calor que desprendía de su atractivo cuerpo el cual estaba pegado al mio, sentía como mi cuerpo deseaba estar a su lado así que no me separe de él.

-est...este..yo, yo solo...-pero por que tartamudeo? .-SUÉLTAME UZUMAKI IDIOTA!.-lo empuje y le di un buen golpe en la cabeza..-te dije que no lo volvieras a hacer.-soné molesta.

-esta bien. Que proponen que hagamos chicos.- dijo Naruto poniendo su mano sobre su cabeza sobándola..-me sentí fatal como si mi cuerpo no quería que el se alejara y pidiera que el vuelva a hacerlo pero ignore eso. Tenia que pensar en algo para distraerme y dejar de tener esa sensación

-por que no vamos a la piscina dobe..-esa fue una buena idea

-tienes razón teme.-en seguida se oyeron unos golpes en la puerta y Naruto fue a abrirla..-hola Ino, Sai.-queeee? Ino y Sai aquí!

-oye dobe no me dijiste que vendrían el cara de zombi y su novia.-dijo Sasuke-kun riendo

-es que sentí que faltaba gente así que los invite, ademas Ino es la mejor amiga de Hinata y así ella no se aburrida- decía Naruto mientras me volteaba a ver. Se me olvidaba veces que Naruto era considerado.

De pronto mi mejor amiga Ino ma salta encima.

-hola hina como estas, Naruto nos invito a venir y dijo que estarías aquí..-se aparto y miro a donde Naruto.-por cierto narutin, donde esta el baño, para cambiarnos..-Naruto le indico y nosotras fuimos al baño dejando a los tres chicos atrás.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**En la piscina...**

pov Naruto.

Estaba charlando con mis dos amigos el teme y Sai.

-oye Naruto que te pasa, llevas molestando a Hinata toda la semana.-me dijo Sai.

-es que le gusta Hinata.-dijo el teme y Sai se sorprendió y me miro incrédulo

-en serio?. Por que no me dijiste Naruto!.

maldición si no le hubiera contado aquella vez cuando nos despedimos de Hinata..

**FlashBack**

_veía como Hinata salia del coche y se dirigía hacia su casa, luego acelere el coche._

_-que te pasa dobe te noto tenso.-me mira_

_-es que soy un idiota.-me mira incrédulo._

_-que?_

_-si teme soy un idiota, es que Hinata me gusta.- el teme mira de frente._

_-lo se.-yo lo miro.-lo se, Naruto, siempre desde que la conociste no haces mas que defenderla y no dejarla de mirar..-yo paro el coche frente a su casa.-pero por que no le dices lo que sientes dobe._

_-es que tengo miedo.-miro a un lado.-tengo miedo de que me rechaze y yo no podre soportar eso teme._

_-pero si no le dices la perderás ._

_-lo se pero no quiero._

_-entonces que haras?_

_-esperare un tiempo para ver que pasa y descubriré si le gusto..al menos si le gusto tendré un chance..y si no entonces..me iré un tiempo._

_-a veces eres lento dobe.._

**FinalFlash**

-déjame en paz Sai no estoy de humor..

-al menos dime si es cierto Naruto.-no tenia remedio el seguiría insistiendo si no le daba una respuesta. Y yo solo asentí.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**En el baño..**

pov Hinata

estábamos en los baños cambiándonos y poniéndonos nuestros traje de baño. Me pregunto si Naruto le gustara mi traje de baño, en verdad no dejo de pensar en ese idiota desde que me regalo ese collar de perlas, en realidad me gusto y desde ese dia cada vez que lo tengo cerca me siento extraña.

-estas bien hina?.-me pregunta mi mejor amiga Ino.-te noto un poco diferente

-es que me he sentido extraña Ino.-me mira.

-como que te has sentido extraña, dime..-entonces decidí contarle lo que me pasaba.

-es que creo que me he enfermado, a veces siento como si mi corazón latiera fuertemente y quisiera salir de mi pecho, siento una calidez cuando estoy con él, cuando me habla siento que mi cuerpo quisiera estar con el y nunca separarse.-ella abre sus ojos fuertemente, tenia una cara de asombro.

-no estas enferma, estas enamorada.-yo enamorada, eso si es raro. Ino me abrazo mientras me sonreía y allí se separo de mi y me dijo.-ahora dime quién es que te pone así hina.-quien me pone así!

**FalshBack**...

_Naruto se acerco a mi con una sonrisa de lado a lado, tomo mi brazo y me apego a él. De nuevo sentí esa sensación pero esta vez fue en todo mi cuerpo. Mi corazón quería salir de mi pecho y me sonroje. Me sentí algo enferma!_

_-en serio te vestiste así para mi!..- el acerco sus labios a mi cuello. Podía sentir calor que desprendía de su atractivo cuerpo el cual estaba pegado al mio, sentía como mi cuerpo deseaba estar a su lado así que no me separe de él._

**FinalFlash**

me sonroje al recordar eso.

-entonces hina, dime quien te pode así.

-Naruto.-dije tímidamente.

-Naruto!.-grito y me miro feliz.-estoy tan feliz por ti hina, te has enamorado de Naruto, nunca pensé que te vería enamorada Hinata, ademas has elegido bien, Naruto es guapo..-me sentí rara.- por que no le dices lo que sientes, ademas quien sabe y también este enamorado de ti.-enamorado de mi? Eso si es una locura!

-no, no lo creo Ino.-me termine de cambiar.

-por que?

-el siempre me esta molestando y toda la semana se la pasa discutiendo conmigo!

-sabes por que te molesta?.-yo negué

-sabes, antes de que Sai y yo fuéramos novios el siempre me decía palabras frías y me decía que era horrible, pero cuando nos volvimos novios, me dijo que el hacia eso solo por que no sabia como actuar y siempre decía esas cosas por que yo le gustaba. A lo mejor sucede lo mismo con Naruto.

Yo la miro incrédula.

-Tal vez el te molesta solo por que no sabe como portarse contigo hina.-la mire.

-tu crees?.- Naruto solo me molesta por eso?

-si hina, por que no le dices.

-NO!.- Ino me mira confundida.- bue..bueno..todavía no sabemos si me gusta Naruto.

-esta bien hina, no me creas, pero pregúntale a tu madre para ver que te dice , si te dice lo mismo entonces estas enamorada.-yo solo asentí.

Salimos de los baños, íbamos rumbo ala piscina junto a los chicos y retengo a Ino.

-Ino por favor no le digas nada a Naruto.-le dije bajando la cabeza

-esta bien hina no diré nada.-la miro.-pero me tienes que prometer algo, cuando te ayas dado cuenta de que te gusta, llámame.-yo solo asentí

-gracias Ino, se que siempre puedo contar contigo.-le dije

-tranquila hina todo estará bien, ahora vallamos donde los chicos si.

Llegamos donde estaban nuestros amigos y veía como Sasuke-kun y Sai, interrogaban a Naruto el cual estaba sonrojado...espera! Naruto sonrojado! Por que esta sonrojado si siempre lo veía con una cara seria y a veces otras alegre. Pero Naruto sonrojado?

Me pareció lindo ver a Naruto sonrojado, parecía como si estuviera apenado.

Lo examine viendo su cuerpo, ooohh dios, Naruto se veía perfectamente bien sin camisa, tenia unos abdomen que de seguro si shion estuviera viendo esto se moriría, su cabello rubio mojado resplandecía con el sol, su cuerpo entero parecía como recién salido de una fabrica donde se fabrican hombres fuertes y bellos. lo único que llevaba puesto era un short

Me acerque con Ino a donde estaban unas sillas con sombrilla, me acosté poniéndome los lentes de sol mientras Ino se iva donde su novio, Sasuke-kun estaba molestando a Naruto como siempre y este solamente lo ignoraba.

Había pasado un rato y yo todavía estaba recostada con mis ojos cerrado y yo estaba debajo de la sombrilla. Sentí a alguien acostarse cerca de mi, se oía cansado así que no hable.

_-no estas enferma, estas enamorada.-yo enamorada, eso si es raro. Ino me abrazo mientras me sonreía y allí se separo de mi y me dijo.-ahora dime quién es que te pone así hina.-quien me pone así!_

No se lo que me paso pero sonreí al recordar eso.

-como te sientes?.-me sorprendí y mi cuerpo se erizo, mis ojos se abrieron fuertemente y me quite los lentes al oír esa voz, si, esa voz que reconocía perfectamente, esa voz que siempre me molestaba y a veces me sonreía..-Ino me dijo que no te sentías bien y me dijo que te viniera a acompañar.-tenia que ser ino!

-ahora estoy mejor, gracias por preocuparte idiota.-lo mire y le dedique una sonrisa..-naruto se sentó a mi lado.-ya puedes irte a divertirte idiota.- dije como de lo mas normal.

-no es divertido si tu no estas.-no se lo que me paso pero al oír eso me puse alegre y mi pecho se incho. -ademas quería estar contigo.-me sonroje al oír esa palabra y no dejaba de oírla en mi mente _"quería estar contigo", "quería estar contigo", "quería estar contigo"._

_-_gracias por venirme a acompañar idiota.-le dije sonando un poco divertida.

-me gusta cuando me dices idiota. Por cierto, te ves hermosa con ese traje de baño hinata.-me reí y luego el se rió conmigo.

Me di cuenta que ino y los chicos no estaban, el único que estaba era naruto a mi lado, a lo mejor fueron a buscar algo que comer. Naruto me estiro su mano y yo le mire confundida.

-vamos a nadar un poco linda.-la miro incrédula.

-por que me dices linda?-le pregunte

-no te quejes, ademas tu me dices idiota.-sonreí.-entonces nadamos?.-asentí y tome su mano.

Caminamos hasta la piscina, estábamos fuera aun cuando sentí un empujón. Cai al agua y me pare para darle un buen golpe al que había echo eso, Iván a conocer quien era Hinata Hyuuga. Me sorprendí al notar a naruto reír mientras bajo a la piscina.

-por que hiciste eso idiota!.-me tire a dar varios golpes y el lo esquivaba como si fuera de lo mas normal. Me sentí de alguna forma aliviada y un poco feliz

-ahora si eres mi hinata de siempre.-me pare al oír eso! _Hinata de siempre?_

-que?-me sorprendí

-si no estas sonriendo entonces no eres hinata.- Era cierto yo estaba sonriendo, en realidad me estaba divirtiendo.- por que te detuviste linda?.-luego al oír eso me le volví a lanzar pero me tomo del brazo y me puso frente a él. Me sonroje, me volvió esa sensación extraña y me latía el corazón fuertemente. Alce mi rostro para ver el suyo, pero no logro identificar ninguna expresión ya que su cabello mojado tapa sus ojos. Me sentí extraña.

Estiró mi mano y aparto suavemente su cabello de su rostro para verlo. Vi sus ojos, esos ojos azules que me miraban y yo los miraba, sus ojos parecían que necesitaran algo, algo como...amor.

Sus brazos estaban ahora sobre mi cintura y yo tenia los míos en su nuca. Maldición sus ojos eran bellos, casi como si me estuvieran pidiendo algo. No se por que pero me apegue mas a él, mi cuerpo quería sentir aquella calidez otra ves. Me fui acercando a su rostro, estábamos cerca y demasiado!, teníamos nuestros labios cerca, unos centímetros mas y...

-HINATA!.- grito mi amiga ino, me sonroje demasiado y aparte a naruto de un empujón.

Naruto miraba de lado silbando para disimular, mientras yo me tapaba la cara de la vergüenza, estaba apunto de...de..de besarme y no solo él, yo también accedía a eso.

Me quite las manos de mi cara para ver quienes estaban con ella, me alivie al verla sola.

-est...este..tenia algo en mi rostro y..-no sabia que decir.

-y yo se lo quite.-me sentí aliviada, naruto no dijo nada, solo me estaba siguiendo la corriente.

Salimos de la piscina y me senté otra ves el la silla pero esta ves ino estaba conmigo. naruto se fue a buscar a Sasuke-kun- y a sai, ya que estaban tardando con la comida.

-y bien.-me mira ino sonriendo

-y bien que?.-pregunte ya sabiendo de que era y ino brinca donde mi

-se besaron? te gusto? te digo si le gustas?..-me sonroje al recordar ese momento

-no nada de eso, solo...solo estaba quitándome algo de la cara ino.-me mira incrédula

-oye hina, sabes que no me engañas.-solté un suspiro.

-esta bien, estábamos apunto pero no paso nada.-le dije aquella ultima frase no sonó muy alta

-lo siento hina, no quería intervenir.

-lo se.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Estaba acostada en mi cama, ya había regresado de la casa de naruto, después de que ino y yo habláramos naruto y yo hablamos sin comentar el tema del bes..casi beso, pero igual nos divertimos.

Oí un ruido entrar a mi habitación.

-hinata, estas bien ?-pregunta mi mama

-mama te puedo hacer una pregunta. Ella asintió

-que se siente cuando te gusta alguien?.-mi mama me mira sonriendo..espera! Sonriendo?

-hija te gusta alguien?.-me miro y se sentó en mi cama.

-no lo se!.

-por que no lo sabes hija?

-cuando se me acerca siento una sensación extraña, cuando me junta con el siento una calidades y mi corazón empieza a acelerar rápidamente.-mi mama me abraza

-hinata eso no es gustar.-que no es gustar?.- eso es amar.-quede perpleja cuando me dijo eso, luego mi mama salio de mi habitación y quede sola.

-Amar? Amo a naruto?.-sonreí y sentí una cosquillas sobre mi estomago. -amo a naruto -dije feliz, tome mi teléfono y llame a ino.

-hola hinata como estas.

-ino te tengo que deci algo.

-que

-amo a naruto.

-hinaaa me alegro por ti, no sabes lo feliz que estoy por ti, deberías decircelo mañana.

-no creo que sea buena idea. A lo mejor me rechaza.

-hina el te iva a besar, como no le vas a gustar?

-no se no estoy convencida.

-entonces que haras?

-esperare un tiempo para ver si siente lo mismo que yo.-pude sentir que soltaba un suspiro

-esta bien hina descanso

-gracias ino.

-para eso estamos la amigas no!

-gracias hasta luego.- cerré la tapa de mi teléfono

ahora mismo estoy acostada en mi cama, estoy muy feliz ya que amaba a naruto. Tengo miedo de decirle y que el me rechaze por eso no se lo diré hasta que averigüe si le gusto.

Suena mi teléfono. _Ring ring ring_

ahora quien sera que esta llamando, de seguro debe ser ino.

Oh no es naruto!, contesto o no?, no se que hacer!, creo que mejor no contestare, pero si es algo importante?. No tengo alternativa tendré que contestar.

-hola hinata buenas noches, lamento llamarte de noche pero es que tengo que decirte algo.-oh no que sera! Seguro quiere que hablemos del beso!

-tranquilo naruto, que quieres decir..-que no sea lo del beso por favor!

-es que no podremos tener la cita mañana.-es cierto me olvide de la cita con tanto rollo que he tenido.- alguien a quien no veo mucho me viene a visitar así que por eso no podremos salir.

-ya veo, pero tranquilo naruto podremos salir en otro momento.

-disculpa nuevamente hinata.

-te dije que tranquilo idiota.-lo io reírse del otro lado de la linea

-bueno adiós linda nos vemos luego.!

-ok idiota.-

a naruto lo visita alguien? Quien sera? maldición por que no puedo dejar de pensar en él!. Sera mejor que mañana lo valla a ver

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**al dia siguiente..**

La luz del sol chocaba con mi rostro ahora durmiente. Me levante, hoy era domingo así que no tenia nada que hacer, baje las escaleras y me prepare el desayuno. Yo era la única que estaba despierta, ya que mi madre, mi padre y mi hermana todavía están durmiendo, y no se despertaran hasta dentro de 2 dos horas. Fui a darme un baño, por que iva a salir para donde la casa del idiota de naruto y a lo mejor Sasuke-kun- estaría con él ya que siempre están juntos, se podría decir que son como hermanos, todavía recuerdo que si no era naruto que estaba en la casa de Sasuke-kun, era Sasuke-kun que estaba en la de él.

Después de relajarme dándome un baño, me dispuse a buscar en mi armario a buscar ropa para ponerme. Sasuke-kun probable mente estaría hay, así que me puse unos pantalones desgastados y un suéter.

Cerré la puerta de mi casa y empece a caminar. Revisaba mi teléfono y vi tres mensajes de naruto.

_-Naruto: hola como estas linda, me desperté y pensé en ti._

_-Naruto: estas ocupada?_

_-Naruto: creo que si, bueno adiós linda. No dejo de pensar en lo de ayer._

Valla estaba pensando en mi! Creo que le responderé.

_-Estaba arreglándome para ir a verte idiota._

Envié el mensaje y a los pocos segundos me sonó el teléfono_._

_-Naruto: vas a venir a verme?._

_-si idiota, o acaso no puedo por que estas ocupado?._

_-Naruto: nunca estaré ocupado para ti linda!, por cierto el teme esta conmigo._

_-lo se. Adiós idiota!._

_-Naruto: adiós linda te estaré esperando._

Caminaba riéndome en que Sasuke-kun estaría molestando para que no me moleste.

-disculpa, puedo pedirte un favor?-voltee y vi a una chica peliroja que usaba lentes, parecía una chica de 15 años mas o menos, también llevaba unos pantalones arreglados y una chaqueta.

-si, claro.-ella me mira.

-me puedes decir donde queda la casa Uzumaki?, es que me perdí!.-Uchiha! Es donde el Sasuke-kun, pero por que quería ir donde el.?

-si claro, yo iva en la misma dirección pero en la casa del de lado. Si quieres vamos juntas.-ella asintió y empezamos a caminar

-por cierto soy karin!, mucho gusto.

-yo soy Hinata, un placer. Y te puedo preguntar que vas a hacer para donde Sasuke-kun.

-Sasuke-kun es mi novio y venia a visitarlo.-que? Su novio!

-Sasuke-kun es tu novio?.-ella asintió

-si, tuve que viajar a Italia hace dos años y no lo e visto hace años, pero nos comunicamos por internet.- me impresione al oír eso, era obvio que sabia que él tenia una novia con la cual se comunicaba pero no creería que fuera ella!.-y tu no tienes novio?.-cuando me dijo la palabra "novio" recordé a naruto, claro no eramos novios y nunca pensé en mi mejor amigo siendo mi novio hasta lo de a leer.

-no, no tengo, pero me gusta un chico.-ella me mira.-el es lindo y considerado, aunque el es un idiota, y siempre se la pasa molestándome, siempre nos la pasamos discutiendo, es un descarado y un imbécil.-una benita apareció en mi frente.-en fin. A veces me gusta y otra veces lo único que quiero es golpearlo. Su nombre es naruto.- ella me ve sorprendida y con una impresión en su rostro que no pude identificar.

-valla su amor si que es un rollo.-yo asentí.

-cuando me dices eso, me recuerdas a mi hermano. El era un chico imperativo, siempre tenia una sonrisa, aunque era molesto, siempre me defendía de todos, el era un chico agradable. Me pregunto si seguirá siendo el mismo.

-acaso no ves mucho?.-pregunte

-no, cuando tenia cinco años y el tenia 6, nos separamos. Me fui donde mis tíos y el se quedo con nuestro padrino. Desde entonces an pasado 10 años, y tengo una emoción y gran felicidad de volverlo a ver.-me sentí triste al oír eso, no me gustaría separarme de mi hermana hanabi, a veces es molesta pero la adoro

Llegamos a la casa de Sasuke-kun, tocamos la puerta pero nadie contestaba. Decidimos ir a la casa de al lado que por cierto era la de naruto.

Tocamos esta vez la casa de el idiota de naruto, se abrió la puerta, estaba Sasuke-kun y el idiota de naruto.

-oniiii-san.-dijo karin brincándole y tumbando a naruto en el piso.

Espera! Oni-san? Karin era la hermana de naruto!, por dios el nunca me dijo que tenia una hermana. Realmente estaba confundida. O no! Y de paso insulte a naruto delante de su hermana, esta ves si estoy muerta!

_**...Continuara...**._

_.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-...-.-.-.-.-.-...-.-.-.-_

hola como están mis lindos seguidores, hice este capitulo un poco mas largo para que se distraigan un rato, ya que no se cuando vuelva a subir otro ya que no se si tendré inspiración (ya saben sin inspiración uno no escribe) y tampoco se si me mandaran muchos trabajos, así que no se cunando suba el próximo capitulo

bueno que le pareció esta capi. A mi me gusto y no se de donde saque todo eso pero tuve inspiración ya que tuve cuatro días libres y sin trabajo del liceo.

Se preguntaran ahora, que pasara ahora que hinata ama a naruto, volverán a pelearse como siempre o serán diferentes? Quien sabe. Y claro también se pregunta por que naruto y su hermana karin tuvieron que separarse!. Les diré un adelanto si me dejan unos lindos reviews..mentira no les diré nada, pero si déjenme sus reviews ellos me inspiran.

Si tienen mas dudas, déjenlas y yo se las responderé cuando las lea.

Sayonara amigos nos vemos. Un beso enorme a todas las lindas chicas que me siguen en este fics y un choque de mano a los chicos.

Se despide Namroy Namikaze..


	4. seduciendo a Naruto! en verdad le dolio

Bueno aqui llego el siguiente capitulo. Espero les guste.

**Inner: **esta vez te fijaste en la ortografía?

Eso creo..

**Inner:** crees? Valla si eres descuidado!.

Deja de molestarme.

**Inner: **oye de que trata este capitulo?

Pues algo que te sucedió a ti.

**Inner:** oye no me digas que..

si. la historia esta basada en tu vida, pero un poco diferente. Ademas aquí hinata si le gusta naruto. No como a ti que te rechazaron! Jajaj.

**Inner: **si eres baka! Por que hiciste eso!

Estoy escribiendo lo que me dices que te gustaría que hubiese pasado. Así que se agradecido.

**Inner: **si eres engreído.

Bueno dejemos de hablar. Aqui le dejo el nuevo capitulo de amor en discusión.

Advertencias: posible mala ortografía.

Disclaimer: mundo alterno

Pareja: NaruHina

los personajes no me pertenecen son de Masashi Kishimoto. Pero la historia es 100% mía..

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 4: seduciendo a naruto.! En realidad le dolio.!<strong>

-oniiii-san.-dijo Karin brincándole y tumbando a naruto en el piso.

Espera! Oni-san? Karin era la hermana de naruto!, por dios el nunca me dijo que tenia una hermana. Realmente estaba confundida. O no! Y de paso insulte a naruto delante de su hermana, esta ves si estoy muerta!

-oye tranquila Karin.-le dijo naruto intentando separarse de ella.

Karin se separo de él y los dos se pararon del piso.

-Sasuke-kun, cariño cuanto tiempo sin verte!.-esta vez abrazo a Sasuke-kun y lo beso.

-tranquila cariño ya tendremos tiempo de esto.-le dijo Sasuke-kun entrelazando sus dedos.

-hola linda como te encuentras.-me sentí enferma con esa voz susurrándome al oído y que por cierto también me apego a su cuerpo. Esto se esta volviendo cada vez mas peor. Ese idiota no deja de hacer eso aun cuando su hermana esta presente.

Le di un codazo en el estomago y se separo de mi.

-oye naruto por que no me has presentado a esta bella dama.-dijo un chico con cabello rojo igual al de Karin sentado en una silla. No lo había visto por aquí.

El chico se paro y se puso al lado de naruto.

-hinata te presento a mi primo Nagato. Nagato ella es hinata hyuuga una amiga.-decía naruto y Nagato me tendió la mano y yo también.-bueno no creo que te tenga que presentar a mi hermana, por lo que veo ya se conocen!.-dijo ese idiota mirando a Karin.

-oye hyuuga-san. Te puedo decir hinata-?.-pregunto

-claro.-sonreí.

-bueno hinata-san tienes novio?.-el idiota de naruto le dio un golpe en la cabeza. Y este le replico.-oye naruto por que me golpeas!.

-déjala tranquila Nagato. Ella no es como cualquiera de las chicas que a estado contigo.-pude ver como el idiota de naruto estaba molesto.

-ya veo hina es la chica de la que siempre me hablas!, y como me dijiste es verdadera mente hermosa y por cierto nunca me la presentase.-le dijo Karin a ese idiota..-bueno no importa, ya que yo y hina seremos grandes amigas, verdad hina!.-yo asentí. me miro y me tomo del brazo.-bueno hina y yo iremos arriba. Ni-san cual es mi cuarto.?-pregunto.

-sube las escaleras y la puerta que dice "Karin" es tu habitación.-le indico el idiota.

Mientras subíamos las escaleras, El idiota de naruto, sasuke-kun y Nagato-san se dirigían a una mesa a platicar.

Karin y yo entramos a una habitación, que por cierto era hermosa. Karin enseguida se vistió. Nos sentamos en una mesa y me miro.

-y bien!.-sabia de lo que hablaba, quería que le dijera todo referente a naruto!

No tuve mas alternativa que contarle.

-naruto y yo nos conocimos hace 5 años ya que el era de mi misma clase. Pero no nos tratábamos mucho, comenzamos a conocernos hace un año, ya que el tenia los mismos gusto que los míos. Después de eso no nos separábamos mucho, el siempre me fastidiaba, discutíamos a veces y al rato nos reconciliábamos. Aunque el era molesto siempre se preocupaba por mi.-le dije recordando cuando me defendía de los chicos que querían abusar de mi. Ese momento naruto y yo estábamos molestos, yo me dirijia a mi casa y hay estaban unos chicos. Me tomaron e intentaron besarme a la fuerza, en ese momento llego naruto y les dio una paliza a los chicos diciéndole que si los volvía a ver, los mataría.

-ya veo, así que entonces te gusta mi hermano.-me miro al parecer no podía contener su felicidad.

-si, pero por favor no le digas.-no quería que el supiera que me gustaba; que tal si me rechazaba.

-por que?.-preguntó

-por que no quiero que me rechace.

-esta bien hina, yo te ayudare a enamorar a mi hermano.!-la hermana de naruto era verdaderamente rara. Como es eso de que me ayudara a enamorar a naruto?.-por lo que veo le llamas la atención, pero con tu belleza y tu cuerpo haremos que se vuelva loco por t,i, que dices?.-en serio es rara!, pero una parte de mi quería intentarlo.

-de acuerdo, pero como haremos eso?.-no sabia como enamorar a alguien, ni siquiera había besado a un chico en toda mi vida.

-solo déjame a mi.

-oye Karin-chan te puedo preguntar algo?.-ella asintió.-es que naruto nunca habla de sus padres así que..-me miro.

-ya veo. La verdad es que cuando teníamos 7 años nuestros padres se mudaban a Italia y el no se quería ir.-como es eso de que el na se quería ir?.-nunca supe la razón, mis padres decidieron que su padrino jiraiya se quedara con él para que no estuviese solo. Aunque a decir verdad creo que siempre lo estuvo.

-ya veo.-_naruto siempre estuvo solo_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**En la sala...**

pov naruto

estábamos Nagato, el teme y yo platicando en la mesa. El teme y Nagato ye se conocían de antes así que no había problema en tener cualquier conversación. Nagato había preparado té así que decidimos tomar un poco y platicar sobre la escuela. El se venia a vivir con mi hermana Karin y conmigo, ya que mi madre así lo quiso. La verdad no me desagrada por que esta casa se siente grande y tan sola, solo conmigo y con el teme que siempre se la pasa aquí. Nagato y mi hermana Karin Iván a estudiar en la mismo liceo que el de nosotros y al parecer en la misma clase, ese era un fastidio, por Karin no tenia problema, pero por Nagato era otra cosa.

Cuando a mi me gusta algo, el siempre lo obtiene primero. Solo espero que no se interese en hinata.

-entonces dobe estas de acuerdo.-me decía el teme.

-ah que? No estaba escuchando!.

-mañana le mostraremos los alrededores del liceo a Nagato.

Maldición quería estar tranquilo mañana pero ahora tendré que mostrarle el liceo a este!

-esta bien.-dije tomando mi te.

-oye naruto que me dices de esa tal hinata. Es guapa no crees.-me dijo. Trataba de provocarme.

-solo te digo que la dejes en paz. Ella esta apartada. OK.-esa ultima palabra la dije fuerte.

-acaso es tu novia?.-me miro. Maldición, este tipo sera que no puede dejar de fastidiar. Tendré que darle otra paliza como cuando eramos niños.

-no, no lo soy. Per..

-entonces puedo salir con ella ya que no es tuya naruto.-me interrumpió. Ese idiota que se cree!

-no no puedes. Ya te dije. Oh quieres que te de otra paliza.

Cuando teníamos 7 el y yo practicamos kendo en una academia. Yo siempre le ganaba y el no tenia posibilidad en ganarme.

-eh mejorado mucho, así que no me intimidas naruto.-parecía serio pero lo deje pasar por alto.

Me pregunto que pasaría si aquella vez no hubiera estado ino para interrumpirnos en la piscina.

-que aburrimiento. Me voy a mi habitación.-dije ya sin ganas de hablar. Tome mi celular y estaba viendo el fondo de pantalla donde tenia una foto donde hinata tenia puesto el traje de baño, tome la foto cuando no se dio cuenta.

Estaba frente a la puerta de mi habitación que por casualidad estaba en frente de la de Karin.

Escuche unos ruidos, me preguntaba que sera?, parecieran como si se estuvieran divirtiendo. Bueno al menos ellas se divierten.

Ya en mi habitación, tome un libro que me regalo el teme _"The Boy Who Sneaks In My Bedroom Window" de "Kirsty Moseley"._ Dijo que me daría una idea para que hinata se enamorara de mi. No se si iva a funcionar pero lo tome de todas formas.

Karin entro y me dejo su iPod en la mesa y me sonrió. Empece a leer el libro mientras tomaba el iPod y escuchaba música acostado.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**En la habitación de Karin...**

pov hinata

-oye Karin-chan crees que esto va a funcionar?.- no creí que me pusiera así!

Me había prestado una falda rosada corta y una camisa del mismo color. Pero los primeros tres botones estaban desabrochados y hacían que mis senos resaltaran. Esta chica esta loca si cree que voy a bajar donde naruto y los demás vestida así!.

-tranquila. Solo sal, por cierto ni-san esta solo en su habitación, esta frente a la mía.-bueno al menos naruto esta solo, tendré que hacer esto si quiero que naruto se enamora de mi, solo espero que ese idiota sepa valorar lo que hago!

Salí de la habitación, ahora mismo estoy frente a la habitación de naruto. Estoy dudando si entrar o no. Empece a oír ruidos subiendo por la escalera, maldición que hago? No quiero que me vean así

sin pensarlo entre a la habitación de ese idiota.

Naruto tenia un libro al parecer le gusta leer. Me miro y abrió la boca y sus ojos los tenia bien abierto. Me sonroje cuando me miro de esa forma.

-hi...hinata!-no apartaba la mirada de mi cuerpo. Estaba nerviosa no quería que me viera. Lo abrazo para que no me siguiera viendo.-hinata que haces?.-mis senos estaban chocando con su pecho. Me separe de él y me miraba; incluso pude sentir el aire caliente que salia de su nariz. _Pero que me esta sucediendo? De esta forma me siento bien!.bueno tengo que seguir con el plan!_

-di...dime naruto me..me queda bien.-dije mientras el voltio su rostro sonrojado.

-uh...¿acaso no esta bien?

-¿como puedes saberlo si no me miras de cerca?.-replique.-mira para este lado..-le dije ya sonrojada

-¿eh?..no...eso..

-¿no quieres mirarme?

-¿como seria posible?

-entonces hazlo

-no debería hacerlo.-que fue eso. Si el siempre se la pasa agarrándome y pegándome a el! Incluso me dice linda!

_Maldición no quería hacer esto!. Pero Karin me digo que el no se resistirá así que.._

-¿q...que sucedería si me desabotonara la camisa?.

-...-me ignoro

-n..n..no hay quien se me compare.-incluso estaba repitiendo las mismas palabras que Karin me dijo.-puedo hacer que cualquiera se arrastre bajo mi camisa simplemente vistiéndome un poco mas sexy.-reacciono, en realidad estaba funcionando!

-eh...hinata..-_pero todavía no voltea hacia mi_

-o..o..observa la estoy desabotonando.-_ya casi._-¡en verdad la estoy desabotonando!.-_un poco mas_.-mi...mira ,mi..mira , mi...mira.

-AAAHHHHHH!-grita y me tira a la cama.

-ah! Aguarda...! naruto..!. -maldición_ esto es muy rápido.!_

-quería soportarlo pero..¡ya llegue a mi limite!.

-d.e..detente!..-oh diablos si salgo de esta Karin me las va a pagar! Maldición. los ojos de naruto se veían tan lindos su cabellera rubia lo hacia poner mas sexy y eso sin decir de sus músculos! Aunque yo tampoco me resistía mucho!.-naruto...

-hinata yo..-estaba apunto de besarme..._solo un poco mas y..._

_-_ey_._ Dobe. Ayúdame un poco con...-sasuke-kun nos mira y me pongo mas roja que un tomate, creo que nunca había estado tan roja en toda mi vida.

No sabia que hacer. _Hinata piensa en algo tu puedes._

Con mi pierna le pego un rodillazo en el miembro de naruto. Y el se separa, parecía que le dolió.

-eh..esto. Disculpen no debí entrar sin tocar.-decía sasuke sonrojado

-so..solo estábamos practicando una obra..verdad naruto!.-miro hacia el y estaba agarrando su miembro con dolor. ¿en realidad le dolió tanto?.

Sasuke salio de la habitación y puse mi mano en el hombro de naruto!

-lo siento naruto, no fue mi inten..

-por que hiciste eso?.-su voz era fuerte y parecía molesto. Tenia una mirada que demostraba dolor! Maldición que hice! Mis lagrimas amenazaban con salir.

-lo siento..lo siento naruto..no quería hacerlo...yo solo me deje llevar ante la situación. Discúlpame no debí hacerlo. Comprendo si no quieres volverme a ver.-estaba llorando. Nunca debí entrar en la habitación de naruto, si tan solo no hubiera entrado!. Mis lagrimas ahora caían en el pecho de naruto pero el no hizo nada.

Naruto me abraza y yo todavía sigo llorando.

-No te disculpes linda. Lo siento no debí gritarte, todo es mi culpa.!.-lo miro aun llorando. Parecía dolido al mirarme.

-naruto.-deje de llorar pero mi rostro estaba completamente mojado por mis lagrimas!

-hinata. Lo siento.-estaba diciendo que todo fue su culpa? . No lo fue. Fui mi culpa por golpearlo en su miembro!.-lo siento de verdad.-este chico en verdad es lindo. Se culpa así mismo!

-naruto.-tenia unas ganas incontrolable de besarlo. Luego Naruto me besa en la frente y me abraza.

Después de 10 minutos naruto se aparta de mi y me pregunta.

-estas mejor?.-asentí. El ambiente estaba un poco tenso así que decidí hablar de otro tema.

-por cierto que estabas leyendo.-pregunte mientras miraba el libro y naruto lo esconde atrás de su espalda.

-este...solo es un libro que me dio el teme. Trata sobre un chico que viaja en busca de aventuras.-me dijo mirando a un lado. Obviamente estaba mintiendo, pero no decidí preguntar por que me mentía.

-ya veo.-baje mi cabeza.-me perdonas?.-me miro confundido.

-no tengo nada de que perdonarte linda.-su voz fue dulce.-te puedo preguntar algo linda?-asentí.-por que estas vestida así y por que querías que te viera. Esa fue una broma o fue en serio?, dime la verdad linda!.-parecía como si me suplicara.

-en realidad quería que me vieras. Quería saber si realmente lo que me decías era cierto.

-que cosa linda.-me miro con sus hermosos ojos azules.

-eso, que soy linda.-miro de un lado.

-es mentira no eres linda.-mi corazón se rompió.-por que eres hermosa hinata.-mi corazón casi sale de mi pecho al oír eso. Este chico si que era cursi y eso era lo que mas me agradaba.

-en serio?.-el asintió.-una cosa mas.-me miro prestando mucha atención.-naruto..yo..yo te gusto?.-tenia que saberlo y esa era una gran oportunidad que no deba desaprovechar.

-claro hinata tu le gustas a cualquiera, incluso a mi primo Nagato le gustas.-no me convencí con esa respuesta.-bueno sera mejor que bajemos o el teme le dirá a todos que nosotros estábamos teniendo sexo.-me sonroje.

Bajamos a la sala y estaban todos sentados en una mesa. Incluso ya estaba ino y sai. estaban jugando barajas, naruto y yo nos unimos al juego.

-bueno naruto como estuvo.-pregunto sasuke.

-como estuvo que.

-por dios naruto hinata y tu...-antes de que dijera otra palabra Karin lo callo dándole un golpe en la nuca.

El dia paso y todos nos fuimos a casa. Cuando llegue a la mía, salude a hanabi y a mis padres antes de darme un baño.

Estaba en la bañera. Relajándome ya que tuve un dia estresado. Con todo eso que hice en la casa de naruto.

Fui a mi habitación de repente un recuerdo vino a mi mente.

_-por cierto que estabas leyendo.-pregunte mientras miraba el libro y naruto lo esconde atrás de su espalda._

Si no recuerdo mal el libro era _"The Boy Who Sneaks In My Bedroom Window" de "Kirsty Moseley. _Creo que mi mama me lo regalo el año pasado pero no lo leí. Busque en mi estante y tome el libro parta leerlo.

Me acosté a dormir ya que realmente estaba cansada y debía dormir un poco, había elido 4 capítulos del libro. Al parecer trata sobre un chico que se escabulle en la ventana de una chica y 8 años después se vuelve en un habito.

-bueno tengo que dormí.- me quede dormida.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Al dia siguiente...**

me sentía muy mal en realidad. No tenia ganas de ir al colegio pero debía hacerlo. Me pare de la cama y me dispuse a tomar un baño.

-maldición los ojos me arden!.-masculle.

Salí del baño y baje a la sala.

-hina estas bien.-pregunto mi madre.

-no. En realidad me duele todo el cuerpo y me arden los ojos.-me madre toco mi frente .

-hina tienes fiebre!.-me miro.-sera mejor que te recuestes. Avisare al colegio que no podrás ir.-asentí y me acosté cuando me tome una pastilla.

Me dormí.

_Estaba en un campo con flores y naruto estaba acostado conmigo en el suelo._

_-hinata me gustas. Desde la primera vez que te vi me enamore.-me sentí bien al oír eso.-quiero besarte hinata.._

_-si lo deseas puedes hacerlo.-respondí._

-Valla si esta enferma dobe!

_Nuestros rostros se estaban acercando lentamente. Naruto me besaba plácidamente, en realidad me estaba gustando._

-En serio? Déjame ver teme, valla es verdad. tendremos que venir mañana también a cuidarla.

_Nuestros labios se movían de una forma lenta y buena.._

_sentí que naruto me tocaba la mejilla. _

_-Oye sigue besándome idiota!.-seguía tocándome la mejilla._

Esto es una sorpresa. Habla dormida!.

Abrí mis ojos y note que ese idiota y sasuke-kun estaban viendome fijamente. Me sonroje _habia estado soñando con naruto!_ .

-venimos a verte tu madre dijo que podíamos subir y cuidare un rato ya que ella tenia que trabajar!.-me dijo sasuke-kun.

-yo solo vine por que el teme me obligo.-intervino naruto.

-bueno, gracias por preocuparse por mi. Pero no deberían estar en el colegio?.-pregunte.

-suspendieron las clases toda la semana por que los profesores tenían una conferencia. Como estábamos preocupados por ti venimos a verte!.-sasuke sonrió.

-yo solo vine por que no tenia nada mejor que hacer!.-ese idiota!

-oye dobe deja de decir estupideces. En primer lugar tu fuiste el que me obligo a venir diciendo que se había quedado tu libreta en la casa de hinata. Dijiste "vallamos a la casa de hinata. Es que se me quedo la libreta y tenia algo importante" o me equivoco.-naruto suspiro.

-de todas formas gracias a los dos.-sonreí. Me sentía mejor.

-bueno tengo que bajar Karin esta abajo esperándome.-dijo sasuke-kun.-en un momento subo.

En el momento en el que sasuke-kun salio naruto se acostó en mi cama. Ese idiota!

-que haces naruto.-se ríe.

-estoy cansado, ayer no pude dormir.-que?.-no tenia sueño.

-oye naruto.

-uh.

-quitate de mi cama.-lo empuje fuertemente que callo al suelo adolorido.

-iFinge todo lo que quieras, linda, los dos sabemos que vas a querer que duerma contigo por la noche.-esas palabras son del libro. Valla así que quiere jugar eh!.

-Claro que querré, Naruto, porque estoy tan enamorada de ti.-me mira incrédulo yo también leí el libro naruto! Jajaja.

* * *

><p>Valla solo faltaba poco para que hinata y naruto se besaran. Pero sasuke si es entrometido!<p>

**Inner: **el entrometido eres tu baka! Por que no simplemente deja que se besen y ya!

Es que no seria emocionante.

Por cierto..

HiNaThItHa.16241 : tienes razón seguirán igual. Aunque jugaran un poco..jaja

AriatneNamizake : gracias estas también son mis parejas favoritas.

LXn : gracias por el consejo. me gusto que te alla agradado mi fics.

Gracias...

**Inner: **oye ya arreglaste los capítulos?

Si ya termine! Si quieres puedes leerlos y me dices que tal quedaron!

**Inner: **por fin!

buenos Sayonara espero sus lindos Reviews.

Posdata: si quieren me pueden dejar sus números telefónicos para hablar y tal ves nos volvamos pareja. Jeje (era broma, pero si quieren déjenme sus numeroso telefónicos para charlar ya que no tengo muchos amigos con quien hablar.)


End file.
